fire_forcefandomcom-20200222-history
Fire Force Wiki:Chat/Logs/28 October 2015
07:46 and no idea 07:47 do u have time to change it? 07:47 if not im gonna punch a wall XD 07:48 I'll change it after the meeting on Friday lol 07:48 can u make 1pm GMT? that's about 11pm your time iirc. 07:49 :/ 07:49 yeah i'll come 07:49 there'll be logs made of the whole meeting, but no idea if they'll paste.... 07:50 pretty cool that you can do that 07:50 I haven't a clue if the logger script will work properly.. :( 07:51 I'll trial it tonight 07:51 fark u Sajuukbot :P 07:51 for an hour or so. XD 07:51 I'll try submitting the logs in an hours time from now 07:52 can everyone see the logs? 07:53 yeah, they'll be visible at Project:Chat/Logs 07:53 might have to null edit it to make it update tho 07:53 Vote Sarutobii2 for Bureaucrat 2016 07:53 XD 07:54 xD 07:54 that would be nice xD 07:54 also fark Snapper :P 07:54 haha lol 07:54 well I spoke to UltiSup 07:54 he doesn't care about NP either 07:54 xD 07:54 never really talked to him 07:54 but he seems like a nice guy 07:55 he's awesome :3 07:57 he help any other wiki's? 07:57 not really no 07:58 Ahh 07:58 he mostly just contributed to narutopedia (where he first started), don't think he does much now on Wikia 07:58 btw 07:58 we used to get about 5 million views on Narutopedia 07:58 about a year ago 07:58 guess how many we get now? 07:58 *many they get 07:58 200k? 07:58 nope 07:58 around about 2.5 million 07:58 still a decent amount 07:58 but way below the peak of the wiki 07:58 thats pretty good 07:59 wiki consistently got 4-5 million views, so people are really dwindling to the wiki 07:59 tbh tho, expected... 08:00 how can u check wiki views? 08:01 only through the admin dashboard, but I asked UltimateSupreme to tell me how many views NP got =P 08:01 we're getting about 1k views here on average =D 08:01 its to be expected 08:02 give it 4 weeks till we have 2.5million views :P 08:04 o/ 08:04 @Saru: Heh :P 08:04 heyho o/ 08:04 we should get quite a lot of views imo 08:05 anime/manga wiki's tend to get loads of them xD 08:05 worse when we're trying to work to make this wiki the one people should be using 08:05 my plan is, when we get to about chapter 25 or chapter 50 (whichever one), I'll broach the topic of automatic infoboxes again 08:07 that's fair enough 08:07 by that point, we should have more than enough information to warrant them lol 08:07 depends on how many chapters the author creates though 08:11 http://bokunoheroacademia.wikia.com/wiki/Boku_no_Hero_Academia_Wiki 08:11 Can we put the chat on the main page like they have? It's more inviting :) 08:11 sure, I can do that 08:11 I need to clean up the main page anyway 08:12 Where did the character template go lol 08:13 updated main page a bit 08:13 and it's at Template:Infobox/Character. was originally at Character Infobox while the community was discussing auto v manual, but since the wiki chose manual ibox, I moved it to the standardised naming convention :P 08:16 I mean the box on the main page where it showed the main characters in the series o; 08:18 oh that lol 08:18 I may have removed it in one of the edits I made to one of the sub templates 08:19 it should be possible to add it to the main page slider though 08:19 as in, a link to the characters category 08:20 true 08:20 i think the actual thing looks better though 08:20 actually, I deleted the templates involving it, it was actually quite a messy implementation and unnecessarily complex =[ 08:21 we can re-add that section though, might be something to bring up at the meeting thing lol 08:21 Good idea 08:22 Actually I'll make a list of things I might wanna bring up 08:22 good idea 08:22 having a list of things to discuss makes it easier to do things 08:22 I'll probably ask people to appear about 10 minutes before it properly starts 08:22 to go over how it'll work so we can get through it smoothly and streamlined 08:23 righty-ho 08:25 I've posted in the chat meetup thread about how we're going to do it 08:25 everyone is advised to appear 10-15 minutes before start time 08:25 where i'll go through the way it'll work and ask for discussion topics 08:26 if there are a lot of topics up for discussion, we'll have a second meeting 08:27 Sounds good c: 08:27 Maybe we should get everyone to write a list or some sort of thing that they want to mention for discussion, and do that in another meeting? 08:28 possibly 08:28 we'll see how it goes 08:28 I've never actually organised a meeting like this before 08:28 so I'm sort of winging it xD 08:28 but hopefully there'll be reasonable discussion points 08:29 Yes :) 08:29 it'll probably be only for an hour, maybe just a tad over 08:29 Depending on how many topics are brought up, I reckon it could be longer lol 08:29 only problem is... i dunno if my chat logger can keep up xD 08:29 it froze up when I left it in chat earlier for 2 hours lol 08:30 I guess we'll just have to manage without lol 08:31 I'm testing it currently for the first hour 08:31 we'll see if it works out okay lol 08:32 if it works for an hour, I'll be happy lol 08:38 I'm gonna go, got stuffs to do still... night! :3 08:38 night Gouenji! :D 08:40 submitting the logs. 2015 10 28